Senior Year
by BlownAway18
Summary: Imagine everyone in the Arrow verse are in High School except the Parents... All Original Characters belong to me and this is a teaser of what's to come. SnowBarryFic It will have elements of Buffy the Vampire Slayer and Pretty Little Liars...Epic Alternate Universe
1. Chapter 1

_**Senior Year: Junior Prom Massacre**_

 _ **By**_

 _ **BlownAway19**_

 _ **Author's Notes: Everyone in the Arrow verse except the parents are in high school around the ages of 17 and 18**_

 _ **Junior year Prom**_

 _ **Some people dream of Junior Prom as a magical night but for the students of Central High School… There were dismember bodies everywhere and Cops filled the room as well as those from the morgue to take the dead bodies away**_

 _ **Barry Allen had blood on him but it wasn't his and Caitlyn snow's hair was all over the place.**_

 _ **Her formal white dress had specks of blood on it but it didn't matter because all she wanted to do was fix the sling on Barry's arm.**_

 _ **Her younger Sister Skye walked to her and asked, "Do you know what we just killed?"**_

 _ **Cait answered, "A pack of Mutt Werewolves."**_

 _ **Skye took a breath and said, "No. We killed an assortment of Demon Werewolves who have Alphas and Betas." Barry was in a daze from all the pain and didn't pay that much attention to the conversation.**_

" _ **Are you okay Barry?" Skye asked and Barry answered in a daze of confusion, "Those were Werewolves? They exist?" The younger sister slowly walked away giving Cait the responsibility to answered.**_

 _ **"I have so many questions." Barry said to his Girlfriend.**_

 _ **"I have so many answers." Cait answered back hoping this wasn't the prelude to Barry breaking up with her.**_

 _ **"My sister, her crew and me work to make sure no one discovers the supernatural, tonight, we sucked at our job and as for what came out of my hands, that's Frost. This is going to sound even crazier..." Cait was about to say and he responded with, "I just had a big tall wolf try to eat me, I'm good with whatever."**_

 _ **"My ancestry traces back to Khione, the goddess of Snow, and my sister Skye is technically my step-sister who learned how to hunt these things but is a better Vampire killer." Cait said and Barry shook his head to take that in and said, "That's why you're cold to touch, it wasn't just cyro…"**_

 _ **"It's a cover story to protect myself from people who might lock me up" Cait told her, and Barry asked, "Is that it? Is there anything more?"**_

 _ **Cait shook her head no and Barry lean in to kiss his girlfriend has his way of telling her that it doesn't bother him.**_

 _ **The rest of the gang, Cait's younger sister and Vampire Huntress Skye, Her date and Werewolf Queen Mona Godspeed; Werewolf Huntress Jessica and her girlfriend Rachel with Sara Lance. Skye's half-sister Arianna who is half-Demon and rounding out these misfits is an impath named Khan.**_

 _ **All of them, in a mature fashion hoot and holler when the kiss happened; it was Cait who shot a series of small ice daggers in respond.**_

 _ **Barry saw Felicity getting her wounds looked at with her friend Ava Sharpe standing by to calm her down. He looked back at Cait and asked, "Is Felicity going to be Okay? She's not going to turn."**_

 _ **"No but she'll have an aspect of the Wolf.." Cait told Barry...**_

 _ **"Felicity is my friend and..." Barry said and Cait assure him, "It's okay...Boyfriend...She's my friend too and I will make sure our Werewolf expert keeps her safe"**_

 _ **"You ruined our prom, you and your freak friends!" Iris yelled as she walked to them and Cait told her, "We all just saved your ass..." Kara walked to Barry and asked, "Are you okay?"**_

 _ **"Thanks to you..." Cait said to Kara and Barry asked her, "Are you okay?"**_

 _ **"Kara!" Alex yelled from the across the hall and it caught the attention of everyone.**_

 _ **Kara was a huge part in saving everyone and was being treated like she did something wrong. She walked to sister with a sad look on her face and Sara got the opposite reaction from her Father as well as Laurel.**_

 _ **"You would awesome tonight." Laurel said hugging her younger sister and her Dad told her, "The Captain is going to want to speak to all of you, it's nothing serious but it's because people died." Sara understood that.**_

 _ **"Is everyone okay?" Joe asked the couple and they answered yes, he turned to Cait and said to the young woman, "Thank you for fighting those things off and please tell everyone else..."**_

 _ **Iris ordered Barry, "We have to leave."**_

 _ **"One More Hour.. Get him soon safe..." Joe told Cait and she said, "You don't have to tell me twice." As they left, she turned to Barry to say, "We both know you could take care of yourself speedster..."**_

 _ **Author's Notes**_

 _ **This is the very definition of a teaser and Senior year fiction will start in Feburary**_


	2. 4 Months Later

_**Senior Year**_

 _ **By**_

 _ **BlownAway19**_

 _ **Part Two**_

 _ **Barry**_ _couldn't believe it but he was about to start Senior year with a Girlfriend._

 _"Are you waiting for someone special, Bar?" Joe asked knowing the answer to that question, and Barry shook his head yes._

 _"Last year I gave you a lot of grief about Cait and I was wrong.." Joe told Barry._

 _"We been texting each other since she's been training..." Barry told Joe._

 _"Captain Lance told me that all of them have been trainning. Cait has been the most impressive and Captain Singh wants to offer Skye a poistion in the Academy." Joe mention to Barry._

 _"I just can't see her in a uniform." Barry said to his Adopted Father._

 _There was a knock on the door and Barry opened the door to see a white haired woman with a smile on her face namily his girlfriend Cait Snow._

 _"Hey Handsome." She said and Barry greeted her back then they engaged in a long awaited kiss. He looked to see her Leather Jacket with her torn jeans and long lace boots._

 _"I love your outfit.." Barry said and Cait told him, "I thought I treat myself, the woman who gave birth to me let me use her Credit Card, and that's because I promise not to throw a Ice Dagger through anyone who..." Detective West cleared his throat._

 _"Hello Detective West." Cait said to Joe, and he nodded then turned cause Iris was walking down the stairs._

 _"Unbelievable." Iris came from upstairs with her snoty comment and Cait gave her such a fake smile._

 _"Iris is nice to see you." Cait said not meaning any word of that, and Iris responded with, "THe feeling is not mutual."_

 _"Iris!" Joe spoke to his daughter in a not so pleasant tone._

 _"Let's go handsome." Cait said to him and they walked out of the door then close it._

 _She saw Barry was upset about Iris being so hostile and even if Cait disliked Iris, she knows that Barry loves his Sister, she told him, "Hey...She'll comes around." He looked at his girlfriend impressed that she didn't say anything harsh._

 _They walked to the Hummer and Barry sat in the passenger side with Cait Driving. The rest of the gang included her Sister Skye, Jessica, Brenda, Khan, Sarah Lance and Arianna who all vocally scream there exticement for the new year. As they began to drive..._

 _"So Barry! Tell me! What does it feel like to be in a Hummer full of Badasses?" Sarah Lance asked and Khan gave an insightful answer to that question, "He's on Cloud Nine with Cait leave him alone"_

 _"She's actually happy about going to school and not because she's teacher's pet." Skye teased her sister._

 _Cait hates that name so her eyes glowed Blue as she said to her Sister, "I know someone who would be really pissed if she had a Ice Dagger through the foot."_

 _Barry knew Cait was kidding, right?_

 _"You know that when you're around us, trouble follows..." Arianna said to Barry._

 _"Don't freak him out now." Jessica told her and Arianna gave her a look with her Pitch Black Demonic eyes in respond to the tone in Jessica's voice._

 _"You want to get red eyed, Demon Girl." Jessica told Arianna, and Frost told Barry, "Arianna is part Demon because of her family curse and Jessica has very good aim when it comes to anything.." Barry just shook his head because this was his new normal._

 _"Let's not throw Barry in with the sharks just yet." Skye told Arianna and the Half-Demon told Skye, "How is he suppose to know?"_

 _"Chill out!" Frost push Snow out of the way and yelled that as everyone stopped for a moment. One touch from Barry and the Descendant of the Greek Goddess of Frost went back to non-pale self. THen the conversation started up as Sarah said, "So no one pushes Barry to the Sharks...Everyone clear..." Everyone went back to sharing seperate conversations._

 _"Sorry..." Cait said and Barry told her quietly, "Don't be..."_

 _ **Smoak House**_

 _Alice Quinn was ready to see her sister and wasn't going to wait till everyone else at BrakeBills arrived. She knocked on the door and it was opened by Donna Smoak._

 _"FELICITY!" her mother yelled._

 _Her daughter was getting her make-up finished and then put her hair in a pony tail._

 _She looked at her shoulder in the mirror and saw how there was a scar._

 _If it was healed then the raven haired Hacker would have had a problem three nights a Month._

 _Felicity goes to Central City High School and during the Junior prom was attacked by A Demon Werewolf, indirectly. She pushed Oliver Queen out of the way, and got slash with a monstrous claw down her shoulder._

 _The Werewolf Huntress who was at the scene killed the pack of Werewolves, Jessica Elizabeth gave Felicity a serum to make it so she never fully transforms._

 _"Felicity!" Her Mother called out again.._

 _"I'm coming Mom! Please stop bellowing like a banshee!" Felicity answered._

 _The blonde walked downstairs with her torn jeans, knee high sneakers and tank-top to see her Mother with her younger sister..._

 _"Alice." Felicity said and Donna was consoling Alice._

 _"What happened?" Felicity asked and Alice turned to her older Sister after she squirm out of her Ex-Stepmother's embrace._

 _"Our Sperm Donor of a Father left and my Mother blames me." Alice told Felicity, and her older sister asked, "Why would she blame you?" Felicity played along because she knew it was Bullshit, Alice had to know about the Massacre so she could actually do something more with her Magic._

 _"My Mother thinks the sun raises and sets between his legs.." Alice said with no filter and Felicity will never get that image out of her head._

 _"You could stay here; we have that extra bedroom and your technically family." Felicity's Mother said and Alice asked, "Are you sure?"_

 _"Where else would you going to go..." Felicity paused for a moment or two because she knew Alice had a lot more under her sleeve._

 _"I'll show you to your room..." Felicity looked at Alice and her younger sister knew that Felicity knew what was going on._

 _They went upstairs and Felicity helped her with the bags._

 _"What's the real story Alice?" Felicity asked and Alice knew her older sister is smarter than her Mother._

 _" I heard about the attacks on your junior class and I wanted to be here so I could use what I could do." Alice said and Felicity just shook her head in slight annoyance._

 _"Sis there's a lot more going on." Felicity told her, and Alice was stunned that her older sister might have done research._

 _Felicity walked over, she went into her closet and pulled a book out called the HellMouth..._

 _"It was called the offering..." Felicity said to her sister._


	3. Getting Ready

_**Senior Year**_

 _ **By BlownAway19**_

 _ **Part Three**_

 _ **West/Luthor Household**_

 _"I can't take that Pale face Bitch." Iris said getting ready for School after being chew out by Joe, and Lena Luthor who was on the other line told her deadpanned, "You are obsessing."_

 _"Seriously she's trouble.." Iris told her bestie, and Lena treasures Iris's friendship, but this obsession has gone on long enough in her opinion._

 _"What do you want to do?" Lena asked, and Iris told her, "I want to break them up and fix Barry up with Kara."_

 _Lena knew that was a horrible idea on so many levels but humored Iris, so she wasn't going to go on and on._

 _"You know the best cause of action is just jealousy. Kara and Barry are already friends, and since Cait is very temperamental, it will be her demise." Lena paying this works and Iris responded with, "You are awesome. I love the plan. Could you convince Kara?"_

 _Lena rolled her eyes in the back of her head and Sarcastically answered, "Sure. Why not? And then I'll date Oliver Queen..."_

 _Iris didn't sense that was sarcastic and ended the call with, "Thanks. Love you."_

 _Lena rubbed the temple of her head and then_

 _just left_

 _ **Danvers Household**_

 _Kara put on her glasses and could feel the tension in the house._

 _"Do you really want to go back to school?" Her Mother Asked watching Kara coming down the stairs._

 _"I want to go back, and some people have been very supportive," Kara answered Eliza._

 _"You don't know that! Lena Luther is the sister of Lex..." Eliza said, and Kara told her, "She's been a good friend and hasn't been anything like Lex."_

 _Eliza loved how her Adopted Daughter could see the best in people and knew this conversation wasn't going to fall in her favor._

 _"The offer still stands to be home school," Eliza told Kara._

 _As Kara walked out of the room, Alex stood by the door and received a text from her Boyfriend Dante which made her smile._

 _Alex looked over at her Mother and said, "Don't worry I'll watch over Kara."_

 _Alex said to her with a tone of resentment and walked out of the room. Kara kissed her Mom and tried to catch up._


End file.
